


just ANOTHER random chat for me and my FRIENDS move along nothing to see here

by a_random_vessel



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_random_vessel/pseuds/a_random_vessel
Summary: :)you read the titlego awayshoo
Comments: 9





	just ANOTHER random chat for me and my FRIENDS move along nothing to see here

welcome to hell stinkyheads  
this'll also be useful for when my computers are turned off  
I'll still be able to talk to you via my kindle paperwhite  
it will at least make my anxiety less worse 

and sansy will be helped 

very gaming


End file.
